Next Generation
by foxdemongirl24
Summary: Its been years since the Rekai Tantei retired and now they have a reunion. There kids meet and figure out there powers and Koenma thinks they have potential to become the next Rekai Tantei.Yaoi.Language.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for there kids so ha in your face! Just kidding.  
  
You remember the Rekai tanteis right? You remember how they used to fight hordes of evil demons and humans? You remember Yusuke the leader, Kuwabara the smart mouthed human, Kurama the cunning fox demon , and Hiei the gruff little fire demon? Its been years since these brave boys have fought. There last fight being against Sensui and his minions they had finally rid the earth of evil. Or so they thought.........  
  
It was a beautiful summer day in Mushiyori city where the Rekai Spirit detectives reside. All of them had planned to have a reunion in the park where they had went there separate ways a long time ago. They had also invited some old friends from demon world. The first ones to arrive were the Urameshi's including Yusuke, Keiko, and there daughter Keiske. Keiske was about fourteen years old . Dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and a smart mouth. She was wearing a green school girls outfit with the sleeves of the shirt ripped off and the skirt shortened. She was definitely like her father except that she actually did well in school. The next to arrive was the Kuwabara family. Kazuma and Yukina also had one kid and were expecting another. They, like Yusuke had a daughter . Her name was Kuwakina .She was very tall for age and had aqua blue hair. She had brown eyes and her hair was tied up in a red ribbon. She was also wearing a school girl uniform except hers was blue and in perfect tact. The family to arrive after the Kuwabara's was the Jaganshi family who was in fact Hiei, Kurama, and there daughters Katrina and Heidi. Katrina the oldest of the two was fifteen. She had waist length black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform too except it was red and had a rose printed on the sleeve. She was a bit shorter then Kurama and was reading a book by the name of The Great Gatsby . The younger daughter was fourteen and also had long hair that went to the middle of her back. It was red like Kurama's and had black streaks in it. She had piercing crimson eyes like Hiei's and a attitude similar to his. She was wearing a school girl uniform like her sisters but it was black and had a little dragon on the sleeve. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at passerby's in the park. Which was what Hiei was doing at that exact moment.  
  
Yusuke: Hay Kuwabaka! How has it been.? (starts walking toward Kuwabara) Kuwabara: (Punches Yusuke in face) Good and you? Yusuke: (punches Kuwabara in stomach) Awesome! Hiei: Still Idiots. Kurama: Now Hiei you know that's there way of saying hello. Lets go say hello. Come kids.(The four of them walk over too the others) (The others notice them and run over) Yusuke: Kurama! Hiei! (Shakes Kurama's hand) How's it goin'? Kurama: Great. And yourself? Yusuke: Oh me and Keiko and the kids have been doing excellent. You know we own a restaurant now. You should come check it out sometime. Kurama: I would love too. Hiei: Hn Kuwabara: Hay shrimp! Hiei: Hello Kuwabara. Kuwabara: Whoa small fry has been tamed! Hiei: (becoming frustrated) Baka its only because I don't want to be a bad influence for my kids. Kuwabara: (shocked) You have kids?! Who's the lucky lady? Kurama: I am. Kuwabara: (finally getting it) You? How? Kurama: Well its sort of complicated, Come ill explain it to you Kuwabara over a cold drink. Kuwabara: oh ok (The two red heads walk over to the table where the lady's are sitting ) Yusuke: So Hiei you rascal. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a thing for Kurama? Hiei: You never asked Yusuke: Oh well had any good fights lately? Hiei: Nope the Ningenkai has been ridden of demons except maybe us and a few other exceptional demons but other than that no. Yusuke: Oh well lets go say hi to everyone else your kids can go and hang with our daughters. Hiei: Whatever. Yusuke: you have daughters too I see. That's odd not one of us had a son. Well maybe Kuwabarra and Yukina will get lucky with there new baby. Hiei: Hn kids go play with the others over there.  
The girls looked over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara's daughters talking and laughing on the opposite end of the field. They walked towards them and the other two walked towards them. They stood there staring at each other. Until finally Keiske spoke. Keiske: So who are you? Heidi: Hn Katrina: (Putting her hand out) Hi I'm Katrina and this here is my younger sister Heidi. And you are? Keiske: (Shakes Katrina's hand) The names Keiske. Nice to meet you. Katrina: A pleasure. Kuwakina: (Grabs Heidi's hand) Hi I'm Kuwakina! Heidi: (Pulls away) Hn Don't ever touch me. Katrina: Sorry she's rude to everyone like that. You'll get used to it. Kuwakina: Oh so you think you so cool don't you shrimp! Well I'm Kuwakina the toughest girl at Sarayaski Jr. High! Keiske: You wish..... Kuwakina So what do you guys want to do? Katrina: Well I was going to read the rest of my book but I guess we could play a game. Keiske: (Grabs book out of Katrina's hand) What the Hell is this?! Katrina: Oh it's a really good book you should read it some time. Keiske: Why would I want to do that. Anyways lets get on with the game! (Tosses book backwards) Katrina: (Catches it before it hits the ground) Well what did you have in mind? Keiske: Did your parents ever tell you about the dark tournament? Kuwakina: Yah they told me they won the tournament and that it was really hard and gruesome. Heidi: Baka Kuwakina: What did you say shrimp!? Katrina: She uh didn't say anything right Heidi? Heidi: Whatever. Keiske: Anyways we should have a little dark tournament of our own just for fun. What do you think? Katrina: Sure why not? Heidi want to play. Heidi: Whatever. Katrina: Well then I'm game. Kuwakina: Definitely. Keiske: Good this should be fun.  
  
So what do you think so far? Please read and review. Jin and Touya and there kids and others will be coming to the gathering soon too. Review and tell me who you think should be here and have kids. Also do you think they should have a little bit of there powers for now so there little Dark tournament will be more interesting? Oh yah and read some of my other stories ok. 


End file.
